Coś się kończy, coś zaczyna
by SaadiaSurreal
Summary: Krótka powojenna historia


Harry wpadł do baru zasłaniając głowę gazetą przed ulewnym deszczem. Zamokła mimo osłony grzywka wpadała mu w oczy utrudniając widzenie, a mokry płaszcz utrudniał ruchy. Wspierając się ciężko na lasce, skierował się na lewo od drzwi i zajął ostatni mały stoliczek tuż pod ścianą obok ogromnej szyby. Zrzucił z siebie mokry płaszcz i usiadł na drugim fotelu, laskę opierając o jego bok. Kilka chwil później tuż obok stanęła kelnerka. Brunet zwrócił się w jej stronę z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Dziewczyna, mimo jego nastawienia i szalejącej burzy, uśmiechnęła się promiennie i zapytała:

– To co zwykle?

– Tak, poproszę – odpowiedział Harry, nawet siląc się na imitację uśmiechu.

Kiedy tylko przed jego nosem pojawił się kubek z parującą, gorącą herbatą oraz talerzyk z kanapką, brunet zatonął w swoim świecie. Z jednej z kieszeni płaszcza wyjął stary sfatygowany notatnik wraz z piórem i położył go otwartego na na wpół zapisanej stronie, przed sobą. Jego wzrok jednak, zamiast przeskakiwać po słowach skreślonych na kartce skierował się na szybę i dalej, na ulewę szalejącą na zewnątrz. Ogromne krople spadały z nieba rozbryzgując się na kamiennych płytach chodnika, a zza jednej z bram co i rusz wyłaniała się postać człowieka, który w iście sprinterskim tempie próbował przedostać się do celu swej podróży.

Brunet siedział tak wpatrzony w świat zewnętrzny, aż po kilku godzinach kelnerka nie podeszła zapytać czy potrzebuje jeszcze czegoś. Zamówił jeszcze jedną herbatę i pochylił się nad zeszytem, czytając swoje ostatnie notatki. Kilka kolejnych godzin, herbat i stron później zmęczony potoczył wzrokiem po zamykającym się barze. Ciężko opierając się na lasce wstał z fotela i podszedł do lady. Zostawił na nim napiwek i nim ktokolwiek zdołał zauważyć wyszedł w chłodny wieczór. Po deszczu nie było ani śladu, a na niebie błyszczały gwiazdy. Harry naciągnął na głowę kaptur i niespiesznym krokiem skierował się do swojego mieszkanka. Nikt nie czekał na niego w środku, więc jego spacer znacznie się wydłużył. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do mieszania, zdjął ubrania i wszedł pod prysznic. Ciepła woda obmyła jego zmarznięte ciało, a przeszywającym bólem odezwały się wszystkie jeszcze nie do końca zagojone wojenne zranienia.

Wojna skończyła się 4 miesiące temu, jednak Harry uciekł ze szpitala na długo nim ktokolwiek inny z niego wyszedł. Wyraz wdzięczności widoczny w oczach ludzi, którzy przychodzili go odwiedzić, tłumy pod oknami jego pokoju i tony listów z podziękowaniami przytłaczały go. Nigdy nie czuł się bohaterem, a już najmniej po walce, w której z jego ręki zginęło tak wiele osób. Wiedział, że powinien zostać, pomóc w odbudowie, jednak to zadanie pozostawił Ronowi i Hermionie. Do teraz nie wiedział, jak całej ich trójce udało się przeżyć Ostateczną Bitwę, jednak był za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. Jego przyjaciele zasługiwali na to co najlepsze, a już na pewno na nowy początek. On sam czuł się złamany i niezdolny do jakichkolwiek kontaktów międzyludzkich. Kiedy tylko zdrowie pozwoliło mu swobodnie przejść przez szpitalny korytarz uciekł i schował się w jednym z małych mugolskich miasteczek jakich pełno w Anglii. Nikt, oprócz Hermiony nie wiedział gdzie jest, a ona obiecała, że bez jego zgody nikomu nie powie, gdzie się ukrył. Jedynie przyjaciółka wiedziała jak wiele kosztowała go ta wojna i jedynie ona zdawała się rozumieć jego potrzebę izolacji. Tylko dzięki jej pomocy był w stanie chodzić – przysyłane przez nią eliksiry działały cuda. Wiedział, że wiele osób próbuje go odnaleźć dlatego też, raz na jakiś czas pojawiał się gdzieś w świecie magii tak, by pokazać, że wciąż żyje i oddać hołd czarodziejom, którzy stracili życie walcząc po Jasnej Stronie przeciwko złu. Nie mogąc pozbyć się koszmarów i wspomnień postanowił je spisać, tak, by choć na chwilę pozbyć się ich z głowy i może samemu zrozumieć swoje wybory. Od dwóch i pół miesiąca przebywał co dzień w różnych pubach i barach spisując swoje wspomnienia i przemyślenia, próbując od nowa poskładać swoją psychikę.

Kiedy w końcu wyszedł spod prysznica, czuł przyjemne ciepło we wszystkich mięśniach i postanowił wykorzystać to uczucie błogości by spróbować zasnąć. Dręczące go koszmary tylko pogarszały jego i tak słaby stan jednak nie mógł zmusić się do wzięcia jednej z dawek eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Uważał swoje koszmary za swego rodzaju pokutę. Z jękiem położył się do łóżka i zamknął oczy. Ledwie dało się słyszeć kilkukrotne tykanie zegara z drugiego pokoju, a Harry krążył już po krainie Morfeusza.

Nazajutrz obudził się zadziwiająco wypoczęty i po wykonaniu wszystkich porannych czynności wraz z kilkoma ćwiczeniami przypisanymi mu przez Magomedyków wyszedł z mieszkania w poszukiwaniu innego spokojnego miejsca do pisania. Dzisiejsza pogoda była zdecydowanie ładniejsza i cieplejsza, więc swe kroki skierował do parku. Po drodze kupił w małej piekarni bajgla i herbatę. Rozsiadł się na jednej z pustych o tej porze ławeczek i rozejrzał dookoła. Pusty park wyglądał nieco smutno bez spacerujących przechodniów i bawiących się dzieci, ale póki co oferował ciszę i spokój – dwie rzeczy, które Harry szczerze pokochał. Po kilku minutach napawania się samotnością wyciągnął swój notes i zagłębił się w pisaniu. Przez mijające godziny mijali go różni przechodnie, brunet jednak na tyle przyzwyczaił się do tego, że raz po raz ktoś na niego zerka, że nie zauważył, że po przeciwnej stronie parku, na ławeczce usiadł samotny mężczyzna i od dłuższego czasu bacznie mu się przyglądał. Kilka godzin później, gdy zajęcia w szkołach się skończyły, a do parku zaczęły nadciągać dzieci, niosąc ze sobą żywiołowość, śpiewy i krzyki, Harry zamknął swój notesik i wstał kierując się do jednej z pobliskich kawiarenek. Usiadł wewnątrz jednej z nich i po zamówieniu kanapki i herbaty ponownie zagłębił się w swoich myślach, z wolna odtwarzając w notesie wszystko co wydarzyło się podczas wojny.

W tym samym czasie obserwujący go mężczyzna przeniósł się do kawiarenki na przeciwko i dalej obserwował Harry'ego. Na jego twarzy malowało się zdziwienie i choć obiekt jego obserwacji nie robił nic poza notowaniem, on nadal uparcie się w niego wpatrywał; niemal oczekując, że wojenny bohater, nagle skoczy na równe nogi z głośnym śmiechem i krzyknie "Dałeś się nabrać!". Jednak przez wiele godzin nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Kiedy na dworze zrobiło się już zupełnie ciemno, a kawiarenki, jedna po drugiej zaczęły się zamykać Harry spokojnie wstał, zapłacił za wszystkie wypite herbaty, uprzejmie pożegnał się z kelnerkami i wyszedł mocno opierając się na lasce. Na jego twarzy przez chwilę odmalował się grymas bólu jednak, chłopak nie zatrzymał się tylko dalej, w swoim tempie podążał brukowanymi uliczkami w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Tajemniczy mężczyzna podążył za nim, trzymając się w oddaleniu, chcąc dowiedzieć się dokąd zmierza brunet. Kiedy doszli pod mieszkanie, tajemniczy mężczyzna schował się w jednej z bram i obserwował niemą walkę Harry'ego ze schodami. Kiedy w końcu brunet dostał się za drzwi obserwujący go mężczyzna, po bacznym rozejrzeniu się dookoła zniknął z trzaskiem.


End file.
